badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Push This Button to Release Monsters
I like exploring abandoned places at night with my friends. It's a fun and creepy hobby to do. We take flashlights and video cameras with us, and we usually spend at least an hour inside the abandoned place we enter. We sometimes make different dares such as leaving one of us alone in a dark room or handcuffing one of us in the basement for a little bit. However, after what happened last night, I can safely say that I'm never going to set foot in one again. Me and 5 other people decided to investigate a 3-storied abandoned office building. It was more decayed than most of the buildings we explored before. All the paint was peeled off and we could see rotten concrete everywhere. Also, the floor was rotten as well. After walking up to the third story, we discovered a small box with a red button on it. It read "Push This Button to Release Monsters". On the back, it said that if you press it, monsters will start appearing. However, if you push it again, the monsters disappear. We laughed at it. One of us thought it was a joke, so he pushed it. We then left the button on the third floor and continued exploring. Suddenly, we heard tons of footsteps below us. We were shocked by it. We thought that other people might be here as well, but there were at least several dozen footsteps downstairs. One of us said jokingly "It's probably the monsters." We laughed a bit. Then, one of us moved by the staircase and said in an exaggerated tone "I can see them." He was laughing a bit. We all laughed as well. The 6 of us were having a great time making fun of the button. Suddenly, the person who was by the stairs looked back down only for his eyes to get huge. He looked terrified of something. Suddenly, a red tentacle grabbed him and pulled him down. We could hear him screaming for help as the monster tore him apart. We ran to the staircase only to see dozens of giant, red monsters with sharp teeth and claws and tentacles protruding out from their bodies. We looked at our friend again only to see that he was torn into several pieces. Suddenly, the monsters noticed us, so they started chasing us. We ran across the third floor. Eventually, we discovered a metal door still in good condition. We ran inside it and locked the door. The monsters banged on it for a little while until they settled down. We were all freaked out at that point. Suddenly, I remembered the button. I looked through the keyhole to see a monster carrying it to the 2nd floor. One of us looked out the window to see all the monsters locking the doors, preventing us from escaping. Eventually, we decided to use a piece of rope inside that room to repel down the side of the building. We tied one end of it to a pole in the room and threw the rest of it down the building. It was just long enough to reach the bottom. We decided to go down one at a time. One of us went first. He was descending really fast. When he got to the second floor, however, a tentacle popped out of the concrete and pulled him through. His blood squirted out of the hole he was pulled into. We all started freaking out again. We then decided that we need to find the button somehow. We assumed that it would most likely be on the first floor. We took one final look out the keyhole before sneaking out. We all looked behind us to make sure that none of the monsters were following us. When we got to the staircase, however, we noticed that there were several monsters on the ceiling. We ran for the staircase, but a monster grabbed one of us with its tentacles and pulled him up. It was ripping him apart. The 3 of us ran to the 2nd floor and locked the door by the staircase to prevent them from going down here. We then started running for the 1st floor when suddenly, several monsters started chasing us. We were running as fast as we could, but they were catching up to us very quickly. When we got to the staircase, we started closing the door when suddenly, a monster grabbed one of our legs and started pulling him out. The 2 of us tried hanging onto him, but the monsters wouldn't let go. We then heard his flesh getting torn off and his bones snapping one after the other. He was screaming in pain. Suddenly, a monster stabbed him in the head with one of its tentacles, killing him. As soon as we dropped him, he was pulled in. We quickly locked the door behind us. Now, we were on the first floor. We were looking desperately around for the button when suddenly, we noticed a ladder leading down to the basement. We ran up to it and decided that it must be down there. We walked down it, but we could hardly see anything. Most of our flashlights didn't work that much as well. Suddenly, we heard several monsters climbing down the ladder. We moved faster. Eventually, the hallway we walked across led us into a giant room. There was a stone table in the center of it with the button on it. Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed the guy I was with and tore him in half. I bolted for the table. As I ran, several more monsters were running out of the other entrances. I had to make it there before they did. I could now feel the tentacles trying to grab my feet. I ran faster. Eventually, I arrived at the stone table. As I reached for the button, a monster grabbed my wrist. I felt several tentacles wrap around my body, slowly pulling me away from the table. I tried to use my other hand to push the button, but I couldn't reach it. Then, I grabbed one of our flashlights which was incredibly bright. I pointed it at the monsters behind me and turned it on, shining it directly in their eyes. They didn't let go, but I got them to loosen up just enough for me to reach the table again. They tried grabbing me one last time, but before they were able to do so, I hit the button. Right as I pushed it, all the monsters disappeared. I walked out of the basement to find that the front door was now unlocked. I then left the house and ran back to my house. Nobody knew that we were with each other as we would sneak off at night without ever telling anyone. For that reason, I didn't get in trouble. However, I've been haunted by this experience my entire life. I will never forget this night. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta